Quédate junto a mi
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Una pesadilla llena de muerte puede hacerte valorar aun mas lo que tienes y hacer que eso sea la mejor proteccion que puedes desear. RedxGreen yaoi .Basado en la leyenda urbana de Pokemon edicion Black Game Boy


Quédate junto a mi.

Era raro, siempre que usaba ese ataque todo parecía volverse negro y el entrenador contra el que se enfrentaba caía al suelo bruscamente y no volvía a moverse. El sabia lo que les pesaba, ese ataque, no, ese Pokemon estaba matando a todos los entrenadores con los que se enfrentaba.

¿Cuántos cadáveres había visto ya?, ¿a cuantos entrenadores había arrebatado la vida simplemente por ser mas fuerte y llegar a la liga Pokemon? Hacia mucho tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de eso.

No hacia mas que avanzar en su viaje, vagando como un asesino al que le da igual todas las victimas que lleva a su espalda. Se sentía sucio, deprimido, como si odiase todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino como si estuviese resentido por que ellos tuviesen un motivo para vivir.

Todo era culpa de ese maldito Pokemon pero por mas que lo supiese no era capaz de deshacerse de el, lo había intentado en innumerables ocasiones pero era imposible, siempre acababa volviendo con mucha mas fuerza. Había intentado abandonarle en algún lugar del bosque verde, donde nadie pudiese encontrarle pero esa maldita voz que se le clavaba en la cabeza siempre le obligaba a volver, a recuperar eso de lo que se quería deshacer.

Finalmente había llegado al lugar donde siempre había soñado estar. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formase en sus labios, a sus espaldas encerrados en cada habitación habían quedado los cuerpos del alto mando y el campeón, pero eso le daba igual, estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño, ahora iba a entrar en el Hall de la fama.

Pero no parecía ser todo tan fácil, antes de poder entrar esos ojos verdes volvieron a cruzarse en su camino. Desde que salio de Pueblo Paleta había estado compitiendo contra el, luchando. De todas las veces que se habían enfrentado no había logrado sentir el dulce sabor que la victoria le proporcionaba, aunque todas habían sido batallas y victorias juntas les faltaba ese punto amargo que Ghost le añadía, le faltaba ver el cadáver de Green.

Por fin, delante de el con los ojos bien abiertos con sorpresa, mirándole directamente te encontraba su rival, había derrotado a todo aquel que le impedía ser el mejor entrenador del mundo. El Profesor Oak apareció para conducirle hacia el Hall de la fama, el cuerpo de Green estaba en medio pero al profesor pareció no importarle y aparto al chico de una patada sonriéndole para que le siguiese. Ese fue el momento en el que Red comprendió que las cosas no estaban bien, Green yacía muerto en el suelo y el profesor no estaba reaccionando de ninguna manera en especial al ver el cadáver de su nieto, solo lo había apartado como un trozo de basura, Se volvió a mirar el rostro del castaño que permanecía tumbado con una expresión entre sorpresa y dolor, esos ojos abiertos no dejaban de mirarle.

Retrocedió un par de pasos presa del pánico, en su mente empezaron a aparecer los rostros de todos los entrenadores que habían muerto, no, a los que el había matado. Cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando que esas imágenes se fuesen de su cabeza pero cada vez eran mas claras.

Abrió los ojos intentando convencerse de que todo era una pesadilla pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró frente a una lapida, miro a su alrededor, estaba rodeado de ellas, pero el conocía ese sitio. Ando despacio, le costaba mover los pies, su reflejo en una de las lapidas le hizo comprender el por que de su lentitud, ahora era un anciano, por fin había comprendido donde estaba, estaba en la torre Lavanda.

Quiso salir corriendo, huir de ese lugar pero frente a el apareció el inicio de todos sus problemas, ese maldito Pokemon que había convertido su vida en un infierno. Aunque intentase huir de el no tenia escapatoria y tampoco tenia ningún Pokemon para poder luchar, poco a poco el pánico se apodero de el y finalmente todo se volvió negro.

Red abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose rápidamente, miro a su alrededor asustado pero se tranquilizo un poco al reconocer la cueva en la que ya llevaba unos años viviendo dentro del MT. Silver. Respiro hondo un par de veces y se atrevió a levantarse, todos los acontecimientos del sueño se le arremolinaban en la cabeza pero aun no estaba bien, necesitaba comprobar que realmente todo había sido una pesadilla.

Giro la cabeza y su temor creció al descubrir que no había nadie a su lado, ni siquiera el saco de dormir que se suponía que tenia que estar ahí. Salio corriendo de la cueva asustado, no había encontrado a Pika ni ha ninguno de sus Pokemon pero lo que mas le asustaba es que el chico que debería estar con el no estaba.

Corrió hacia la salida sin preocuparse por ponerse algo de ropa normal o incluso los zapatos, al estar en esas condiciones el frío de la montaña hizo que su piel se erizase, pero no tenia tiempo para tonterías debía encontrarlos, tenia que ser una pesadilla.

-Si sales de esa forma vas a acabar pillando un buen resfriado- se giro de golpe y en frente suya vio a Green acompañado de Eevee y Pika, los tres iban cargados de bayas y otras plantas- ¿Qué pasa?

El moreno no respondió y solo echo a correr echándose a los brazos del líder de gimnasio. Sonrío contento sintiendo como las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, había sido una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla.

FIN

Mini Epilogo

Green termino de escuchar la pesadilla que había tenido el moreno, al parecer había sido lo suficientemente intensa como para hacer que al despertar se sintiese con esa necesidad de comprobar que todo había sido un sueño.

-Ahora te reirás y dirás que soy un niño por asustarme así - suspiro el maestro Pokemon, ya estaba mas tranquilo y contárselo a Green le había ayudado a tranquilizarse pero la sensación aun seguía presente en el.

El oji verde no dijo nada y solo se levanto yendo hacia sus cosas, esto había desconcertado bastante al otro, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Su sorpresa no disminuyo cuando se volvió a sentar frente a el tan tranquilamente como se había levantado.

-Extiende la mano.

Con curiosidad Red obedeció a lo que el otro le pedía y extendió la mano, inmediatamente el castaño deposito en ella una pequeña bolsita, parecía un amuleto.

-¿Un amuleto? -pregunto un poco desconcertado, Green no era del tipo de personas que creían en esas cosas, o eso creía el.

-Me lo regalo mi hermana hace muchos años- explico- se supone que ahuyenta a los malos espíritus y te da suerte, quédatelo.

Red miro el amuleto y luego a Green con una sonrisa. Se acerco al otro capturando sus labios cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el susurrando un "Gracias". Esa pesadilla había sido horrible, pero ahora ese Pokemon maldito podía venir porque tenia en sus manos la defensa mas poderosa que podía existir y se la había regalado la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Fin del Epilogo


End file.
